


Ikebukuro no Kurisumasu

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Weihnachtsfeier mit dem Verrücktesten, was Ikebukuro an Personen zu bieten hat. Und Kida mittendrin. Seine Sicht der Dinge und wieso Brillen und Fotos in manchen Fällen einfach keine idealen Weihnachtsgeschenke sind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikebukuro no Kurisumasu

„Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht...“

Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Wie war ich überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, diesem Vorschlag zuzustimmen? Was hatte ich bloß getan? Eine Weihnachtsfeier mit Izaya, Shizuo, Anri, Mikado, Simon, Selty und Shinra? Das war die zerstörerischste Mischung, die ich mir vorstellen konnte und trotzdem war ich gerade auf dem Weg zu Shinras Wohnung, wo das Ganze stattfinden sollte. Ja, ich, Kida Masaomi, war dumm genug zu einer Einladung zu einer so wahnwitzigen Party „Ja“ zu sagen. Und jetzt, da ich nur noch einen Häuserblock von Shinras und Seltys Zuhause entfernt war, hatte ich das überaus erfreuliche – oh Sarkasmus Sarkasmus – Glück gehabt, Izaya zu begegnen. Warum gerade der?  
Mikado war gemeinsam mit Anri schon viel früher losgefahren, was mir die Chance genommen hatte, mit den beiden zusammen einzutreffen. Also lief ich nun neben Orihara Izaya her und fragte mich, wie der Abend wohl verlaufen würde. Würde in einer Stunde überhaupt noch das Haus stehen? Oder würde Shizuo nach fünf Minuten alles in Schutt und Asche gelegt haben? Wobei, wir hatten Simon, vielleicht konnte er sie davon abhalten, Amok zu laufen. Was mir jedoch am meisten Sorgen machte, war, wie Anri und Mikado reagieren würden. Die beiden sind schließlich noch nicht sonderlich lange in diese verrückte Welt integriert – auch wenn sie sich prächtig eingelebt zu haben scheinen.  
Wer sich nun wundert, wie ich so lange in meinen Gedanken versunken neben Izaya her laufen kann, dem soll gesagt sein, dass er gerade sang. Und da ich versuchte, seine zwar nicht schlecht klingende, aber überaus nervige Version von „Stille Nacht“, zu ignorieren – er beherrschte den Text nicht richtig und sang einfach immer wieder den Refrain – flüchtete ich mich eben in meinen Kopf. Ein Gutes hatte sein seltsamer Gesang: er konnte keine Psychospielchen mit mir treiben. Oder vielleicht war es das ja gerade, vielleicht wollte er meine Gedanken mit seiner singenden Stimme manipulieren?  
Hallo, Erde an Masaomi, in was steigerst du dich da gerade bitte hinein?! Am liebsten hätte ich den Kopf über mich selbst geschüttelt, aber ich wollte Izaya nicht aus seinem fröhlichen Geträllere reißen – wer weiß, was er dann für ein Gespräch mit mir begonnen hätte... Also verdrehte ich nur die Augen und konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Weg vor mir, wobei ich feststellen musste, dass wir fast vor der Haustür des Mietshauses, in dem Shinras Apartment lag, angekommen waren. Erfreut nahm ich die Hände aus den Jackentaschen, bog um die Ecke und stand dann auch prompt vor den Klingelschildern. Ich krauste die Nase und betrachtete die verschiedenen, weißen Schildchen. Wie hieß der Doktor nochmal mit Nachnamen? Irgendwas mit K... Kashitani? Meine Augen flogen über die Namen. Kishitani. Naja, fast. Entschlossen drückte ich auf den Klingelknopf. Einen Moment später ging der Türsummer, ohne, dass sich jemand über die Gegensprechanlage gemeldet hätte. Offenbar wurden wir schon erwartet. Juhu~...

„Masaomi!“ Nun, wenigstens einer, der sich wirklich freute, mich zu sehen und den ich auch wirklich sehen wollte. Außerdem fiel mir einmal mehr auf, dass Mikado irgendwann aufgehört haben musste, mich mit meinem Nachnamen anzusprechen. Verdammt, es kam mir vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass er hier angekommen war und dabei war es fast ein Jahr. Glaubte ich zumindest... Mit der Zeitrechnung hatte ich es nicht so. Ich setzte ein breites Grinsen auf und ging auf meinen besten Freund zu. Mikado saß zwischen Anri und Selty auf dem Sofa und versuchte offenbar gerade, sich mit beiden gleichzeitig zu unterhalten. Ich ließ mich neben Anri fallen und legte meine Arme auf die Sofalehne. „Ist Shizuo noch nicht da?“, fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Vielleicht war er ja krank geworden und würde nicht kommen, Izaya würde die ganze Situation schnell langweilig werden und dann würde er auch verschwinden und dann könnte der Abend wenigstens noch nett werden. Aber wen versuchte ich hier zu verarschen? Shizuo würde wahrscheinlich noch aus diversen Wunden blutend und mit offenen Knochenbrüchen hier antanzen, nur um die Chance zu nutzen, Izaya fertig machen zu können. Mikado schüttelte auf meine Frage hin den Kopf. „Nein, aber er hat schon von vorneherein gesagt, dass er ein wenig später kommt. Er dürfte in etwa zwanzig Minuten eintrudeln“ Ich verbarg mein Seufzen hinter einem Lachen. Naja, dann würde es eben ein wenig lauter werden, wen störte das schon? Solange wir ihnen dabei nicht in die Quere kamen, war es meistens sogar ganz witzig, Shizuo und Izaya dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen. Nun, es blieb einfach abzuwarten, was der Abend bringen würde.   
Und wenn ich ehrlich war, freute ich mich auch darauf, später die kleinen Geschenke auszuwickeln, die wir hatten besorgen müssen. Es war ähnlich einer Wichtelaktion gewesen, nur, dass nicht ausgelost worden war, wer wem etwas schenken musste, sondern Shinra das einfach entschieden hatte – und uns dann unter vier Augen seine Wahl mitgeteilt hatte. Ich hatte zuerst Angst gehabt, dass er mich vielleicht Izaya zuteilen könnte und war am Ende ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen, dass ich nicht Anri bekommen hatte – aber mit Mikado war ich doch ganz zufrieden. Er war mein bester Freund, es war sowieso logisch, dass ich ihm etwas schenken sollte. Und ich war neugierig, wer von den anderen wem etwas schenken musste. Das versprach eindeutig amüsant zu werden.  
Plötzlich hielt Selty Anri, Mikado und mir ihr Handy vor die Nase. „Ich geh' mal in die Küche, nicht, dass Shinra noch den ganzen Wohnkomplex in die Luft jagt“, las ich und grinste. „Viel Spaß“, wünschte ich unserer kopflosen Freundin, die daraufhin aufstand und aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwand. 

Keine halbe Stunde später saßen wir alle – will heißen: Selty, Anri, Shinra Simon, Mikado, Izaya und ich – um den Tisch herum und warteten darauf, dass Shizuo kam, damit wir endlich anfangen konnten, zu essen. Shinra warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und verkündete, dass er nun jede Minute ankommen müsste, als es auch schon an der Tür klingelte. Mikado machte sich augenblicklich ganz klein neben mir, was mir ein Lachen entlockte. „Keine Sorge, er geht ja nicht auf dich los sondern auf Izaya“, meinte ich achselzuckend und angelte mir etwas von Celtys selbstgemachtem Sushi, da gerade niemand außer Mikado auf mich achtete.  
Shinra war aufgestanden, zur Tür gegangen und hatte die Haustür geöffnet – nun wartete er darauf, dass Shizuo aus dem Aufzug trat, was auch schon zwei Minuten später der Fall war. Nebenbei war mir aufgefallen, dass alle im Raum still geworden waren und zur Tür starrten – mit Ausnahme von Izaya, der kichernd auf seinem Handy herumtippte. Nun, solange er nicht anfing es gegen Wände, aus Fenstern oder wahlweise auch auf den Boden zu werfen, sollte mir alles recht sein. Als jedoch nun Shizuo im Durchgang stand und ihn wütend anfunkelte – verbunden mit dem obligatorischen „Izayaaa-kuuun!“ - klappte er sein Handy zu und grinste sein blondes Gegenüber breit an. „Hallo, Shizu-chan“  
Ich konnte mir ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen und wandte mich automatisch ab. Allein dieser Name war wahrscheinlich schon genug Provokation für Shizuo. Ich hörte ihn grollen und klammerte mich gespielt geschockt an Mikado fest. „Jetzt geht’s wieder los!“ Beinahe hätte ich über meine eigene Betonung gelacht, die zwischen hysterisch und von Vorfreude erfüllt schwankte. Mein bester Freund musterte mich, als würde er an meiner geistigen Gesundheit zweifeln, aber das war nichts Neues für mich, es gehörte zu meinem Leben einfach dazu. Leute, die mich seltsam ansahen, aber trotzdem mit mir befreundet waren. So lief das schon seit Jahren, und irgendwie gefiel es mir. Sie gaben sich nicht mit mir ab, weil sie meine Connections brauchten oder Angst davor hatten, was passieren würde, wenn sie es nicht taten – was bei Izayas „Freunden“ doch sehr oft der Fall war – sondern weil ich einfach positiv verrückt wirkte.  
„Ein einziger Schlag oder ein Messerstich und ihr beide fliegt hochkant aus dem Fenster. Heute ist ein Feiertag, also benehmt euch auch so“, drohte Simon und Shizuo sah den Russen mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck an. Fast wie ein quengeliges kleines Kind. Izaya lachte nur. „Ganz, wie du meinst, Simon“  
Da wir nun vollzählig waren durften wir auch endlich essen – Selty hatte zum Glück nichts von meinem Sushi-Klau mitbekommen, was an ein mittleres Wunder grenzte – und es dauerte nicht sonderlich lange, bis fast der gesamte Tisch leergeputzt worden war. Die Einzigen, die wenig bis gar nichts aßen waren Anri und Selty. Ich schätzte, dass Anri einfach ein wenig zu eingeschüchtert war um sich großartig zu bedienen, und Selty, tja... sie konnte wahrscheinlich einfach nicht essen. Wie sollte sie das Zeug auch aufnehmen? Ich stoppte diesen Gedanken, bevor er größere, unappetitlichere Ausmaße annahm und wandte mich lieber den Gesprächen am Tisch zu. Simon hatte offenbar Shizuo in eine Unterhaltung über Kampfsportarten verwickelt, um ihn von Izaya abzulenken, Shinra starrte Celty an, die wiederum per Textnachrichten mit Mikado kommunizierte, was Anri interessiert verfolgte. Ja, wir waren schon alle irgendwie seltsam, aber hey, das war Tagesordnung in Ikebukuro. Es konnte ja niemand etwas dafür, dass sich die seltsamsten Gestalten untereinander auch noch kennen mussten. Ich hatte über längere Zeit hinweg versucht, Mikado, Anri und mich selbst da heraus zu halten und es hatte einfach nicht funktioniert. Tja, und nun saßen wir hier und feierten Weihnachten mit der wahrscheinlich gestörtesten Gesellschaft, die man sich vorstellen konnte.

„Ich will Geschenke“, ließ sich Izaya vernehmen und ich fand diese Bemerkung höchst seltsam. Dem Rest der Anwesenden schien es nicht besser zu gehen, denn alle starrten ihn verwirrt an. Von einem Dreiundzwanzigjährigen konnte man doch vielleicht erwarten, dass er mit ein wenig Geduld aufwartete, oder? Aber okay, Izaya war wahrscheinlich der Sonderfall schlechthin.  
Zu meiner Überraschung warf Selty ihr Handy quer über den Tisch auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, der das Geschoss gerade noch abfangen konnte, bevor es gegen seinen Kopf knallte. Ich starrte mit großen Augen zwischen den beiden hin und her – war das gerade ein Mordanschlag gewesen? – bis mir auffiel, dass Izaya das Handy umgedreht hatte und offenbar etwas auf dem Display las. Achso, Selty hatte Izaya einfach eine Nachricht übermitteln wollen, die er auf die Entfernung nicht hätte lesen können, wenn sie ihm das Handy nicht zugeworfen hätte. Das war natürlich logisch.  
Das nächste, was man von Izaya hörte, war ein Lachen. „Ja, Selty-san, ich bin sehr ungeduldig. Aber wir mussten ja auch ewig auf Shizu-chan warten, da darf ich das doch, oder?“, sagte er, während er ihr das Handy wiedergab. Von Shizuo kam als Reaktion auf die abwertende Bemerkung ein wütendes Knurren, doch Simon räusperte sich vernehmlich, was Shizuo dann doch davon abzuhalten schien, sich auf Izaya zu stürzen.  
„Streitet euch nicht“, kam es von Shinra, der sich gerade erhob. „Lasst mich nur ein wenig Musik einlegen, dann dürft ihr die Geschenke verteilen.“ „M-musik?“, fragte ich alarmiert. Oh nein, bitte nicht! Dann fing Izaya sicher wieder an zu singen und ich wusste nicht, ob ich das ertragen würde, ohne mich schreiend hinter Mikado zu flüchten. Doch es war schon zu spät – aus den Lautsprechern der modernen Stereoanlage, für die Shinra und Selty wahrscheinlich viel Geld zum Fenster rausgeworfen hatten, dudelte der Anfang von „Stille Nacht“. „Oh je“, seufzte ich und musste schon fast wieder lachen. Denn Izaya hatte prompt begonnen, mit zu singen. Mal sehen, wie die Anderen seinen Gesang aufnehmen würden...  
Mikado sah in der Tat sehr verstört aus, Anri schien nur mit Mühe ein irritiertes Kichern zurückhalten zu können, Simon kratzte sich verwirrt am Hinterkopf, Shizuo sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren und Shinra betrachtete Izaya, als wäre er ein besonders interessantes Forschungsobjekt. Einzig Selty konnte man nicht ansehen, was gerade in ihrem Kopf vorging – haha, sie hatte ja gar keinen. Nun, es war trotzdem schwer, herauszufinden, was sie dachte. Aber normalerweise teilte sie einem ihre Position innerhalb weniger Augenblicke mit. So war es auch jetzt und ich musste einfach laut lachen, als ich sah, was in Großbuchstaben auf dem Bildschirm ihres Smartphones stand, den sie Shinra vor die Nase hielt: „MACH GEFÄLLIGST EIN ANDERES LIED AN, SONST MUSS ICH IHM DAS MAUL STOPFEN. DAS IST JA VERGEWALTIGUNG FÜR DIE OHREN – UND DABEI HAB ICH NICHT MAL WELCHE!“ Als Reaktion beeilte Shinra sich, erneut aufzustehen und lieber auf einen ungefährlichen Radiosender umzusteigen, der keine Weihnachtsmusik spielte. Ich musste mir inzwischen auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht vor Lachen in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich war zwar ziemlich skeptisch gewesen, was diesen Abend hier anging, aber es war doch unbestreitbar amüsant.

Schließlich hatten wir uns doch irgendwie alle zusammengerafft und waren nun bereit, die Geschenke zu verteilen. Zuerst gab Simon Shinra ein Geschenk, was mich schon ein wenig irritierte. Das war aber eine ziemlich komische Verteilung, die er da getroffen hatte. Wobei, vielleicht hatte Simon sich freiwillig geopfert – allerdings fragte ich mich dann, wie die restlichen Vier verteilt worden waren. Na das konnte ja heiter werden...  
Shinra bekam eine Armbanduhr, was jetzt nicht so der Brüller war, aber hey, wenn wir Glück hatten, hatte Simon sie nicht mit geklautem Geld der russischen Mafia finanziert. Ich konnte mir ja nicht so gut vorstellen, dass sein Job im Sushirestaurant besonders viel Kohle abwarf. In dem kreativ verpackten Geschenk, das Shinra Simon überreichte befand sich dagegen ein Onigiri-Kissen, dass unser allseits beliebter Untergrunddoktor wahrscheinlich selbst genäht hatte – zumindest sah es meiner Meinung nach so aus. Simon freute sich trotzdem, was von Mikado dann doch eher müde belächelt wurde, während Shizuo nicht so aussah, als könne er sich zwischen Lachen oder Weinen entscheiden.  
Das nächste 'Pärchen' waren Anri und Selty und irgenwie war ich doch relativ gespannt darauf, was sich in den schlichten Päckchen verbergen würde. Die Auflösung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und bestand aus einem Buch für Selty und einer Kette für Anri. Waren jetzt nicht so die extravaganten Geschenke, die ich erwartet hatte, aber den Mädels schienen sie zu gefallen.  
Nun regte sich allerdings Unbehagen in mir. Simon und Shinra, Anri und Selty, Mikado und ich. Das bedeutete ja, dass... Oh man, was hatte Shinra da nur angerichtet? Hatte er etwa Shizuo und Izaya zusammen getan? Ein wahrer Geniestreich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Wollte er uns alle umbringen? Ich machte mich ganz klein und sah vorwurfsvoll zu Shinra, der soeben wirklich verkündete, dass nun unsere beiden Streithähne ihre Geschenke austauschen sollten. Oh je oh je oh je...  
Ich sah mit vor Spannung zu Fäusten geballten Händen dabei zu, wie Shizuo missmutig ein Päckchen aus seiner Tasche zog und es Izaya zuwarf, der seinerseits Shizuo sein Geschenk mit einer Art lächerlicher Verbeugung überreichte. So weit, so gut... Ich begann, mit auf der Unterlippe herum zu kauen, während die beiden ihre Geschenke auswickelten. Oh man, hoffentlich knallte es hier nicht gleich!  
Izaya war schneller fertig und hielt eine Brille in der Hand. „Damit du endlich mal die Straßennamen lesen kannst – dann wirst du nämlich feststellen, dass du dich permanent in Ikebukuro aufhältst, wo du einfach nicht hingehörst“, knurrte Shizuo, der kurz von seiner intensiven Beschäftigung mit dem Klebeband, das Izaya in Massen verwendet hatte, aufsah. „Danke, Shizu-chan“, gluckste der Beschenkte und setzte sich die Brille auf die Nase. Ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihm nicht stand – er sah damit nur einfach viel zu intelligent für seine Verrücktheit aus.  
Für einen Moment war ich von diesem Anblick so fasziniert, dass ich ganz vergaß, auf Shizuo zu achten. Bis von ihm ein wütendes „I-za-ya!“, ertönte, der Angesprochene kichernd aufsprang und durch den Flur davon wetzte. Ah, jetzt hatte er es offenbar übertrieben. Ich hörte die Wohnungstür aufgehen und dann zuerst Izaya und dann Shizuo hindurch rennen. Simon rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Momentan war es wahrscheinlich auch besser, den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen. Sollten sich die beiden doch die Köpfe einschlagen, dann wären wir sie wenigstens los...  
Selty stand auf, hob in einer Art verwirrter Geste die Schultern, ging zur Tür, schloss sie und kehrte dann zu uns an den Tisch zurück. Dabei hob sie den Gegenstand auf, den Shizuo auf seiner begonnenen Hetzjagd hatte fallen lassen. Es war ein Bilderrahmen. Sie stellte ihn auf den Tisch und ich beugte mich neugierig näher, um zu sehen, was auf dem Foto zu sehen war. Der Anblick war... klassisch aber verstörend. Izaya hatte Shizuo ein Bild geschenkt, auf dem der Blonde gerade von seinem Widersacher so geschickt an der Nase herumgeführt worden war, dass er vor einen Lastwagen gerannt und ziemlich mies erwischt worden war. Kopfschüttelnd verschränkte ich meine Hände im Nacken und sah zu Mikado und Anri.

„Still war die Nacht jetzt nicht unbedingt. Über das Heilig lässt sich streiten.“


End file.
